


Trudy The Tickling Clown Seduces Robin Foster

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Bikini - Freeform, Clowns, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian, Non-Consensual Tickling, Nudity, Peril, Tickling, bathing suit, cfnf, lapsitting, naked, naked female, nude female, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: Trudy the Tickling Clown sees the most delectable dish on the beach: Robin Foster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by another writer "Anonymous." 
> 
> It's another alternate universe version of the Robin Foster in peril series.

'Trudy the Tickling Clown', as she was called, had been entertaining people (mainly young ladies) for about 10 years now. That was a good run, and at the age of 45, Trudy was right at the top of the clown world. Well respected and talked about, her shows sold out and she was often hired for private affairs too. She had the kind of lifestyle and success that many of her fellows could only dream about, and it was clear that a great portion of them envied her too.  
Jealousy was...kind of exhausting, actually. Not just for the person getting jealous but for the person they were jealous of too. Eventually she didn't really feel like dealing with it for much longer.  
So, it only seemed right that she take some time to relax and get rid of some of the stress. In the summertime, she found it most enjoyable to take her magical clown show down to the beach boardwalks of LA. Yeah sure, it tended to get a little bit warm in the clown costume combined with the clown makeup, and sometimes people were too distracted by other events to pay attention to what she had on offer for them.  
However, this location was just perfect. A beautiful view, and beautiful weather. The main draw though...had to be the chance- outwith strip clubs and such, which she still enjoyed going to when she was able- of getting to ogle some young women in bikinis. Plus, it was free. And what better opportunity to tickle these girls? There was no denying that college students knew how to live it up and truly enjoy things in life. Thankfully, Trudy hadn't become jaded after that point.  
To her surprise, many of the youthful beach bunnies here would often ask to have their pictures taken with her. That could be expected though, at 5'10” she was a pretty tall lady. Tall and attractive of course. She always retained a certain hope when she came here too...  
“Hey! Can we take a photo with you please?”  
“Of course!”  
Trudy nodded and allowed some more girls to gather around and get their pictures taken along with her. She always stood cheerfully, and it was pretty fun to feel like she was being idolized, even in a small sort of way. In any case, coming to the beach was always a lot of fun.  
“So cool. Usually clowns are mega creepy, but you're alright!” One girl piped up before hurrying away with her photo, and Trudy only smiled proudly because of it. Well, she was glad to hear it at the very least. She didn't exactly want to come across as creepy, then why would anyone want to approach her in the first place?  
Yes, the people who came to this beach were typically very fun loving and very easy to get along with too. Perhaps she would even meet her future wife here? That was the hope that she held onto. It may have seemed a little bit too optimistic, but it was funny how some things had just fallen so perfectly into the place in her past.  
For the moment though, she just enjoyed spending her time casually, taking the odd photo here and there, enjoying the summery sights around her. It was quite the place indeed. Honestly though, it was a bit of a shame. So many people tended to spend their time indoors watching tv and such. For her personally, she didn't quite understand it. Why not come outside and enjoy the sights like this?  
On one particularly hot day, handsome 18 year-old Dave Johnson, a noticeable 6'2” jock, was walking along the beach boardwalk with his 18-year old blonde bombshell girlfriend, 5'4” Robin Foster. They looked interesting, walking together alongside one another like that. One was so short and petite, the other tall and a little bit intimidating with it.  
He knew it too. If anyone dared look at Robin he would slide those dark shades down from his eyeline and shoot them a look that almost seemed like he could summon laser beams. That was right, no guy was ever gonna steal his Robin from him, he'd make sure of it. Luckily Robin seemed smitten enough. They were pretty much the perfect Instagram couple, and they took plenty of selfies by the water to prove it.  
“Ooh, these are gonna look so great in our album, aren't they Babe?” Robin eagerly slid through some of the recent photos, all of which were pretty much the same picture, and Dave just grinned with a big thumbs up. “Excellent.”  
It was their last summer before college would be starting. Such an exciting time of year, it was impossible not to look forward to it. Hopefully after jumping through the hoops of education they would get easy passes into some good jobs. But of course...they were mainly looking forward to the parties.  
College parties, hell yeah. Robin was hoping she'd make it into a nice sorority too. Wasn't that the dream of every girl like her?  
“I hope I get into a good one. I've heard there are some really trashy groups who pretend like they have this great sorority going on but they're actually just a bunch of freaks-” Robin tutted as she walked along by the azure blue and glittering shoreline with him. “Like this one time, when I was doing research into the different sororities you can join there, I read this really freaky forum post about this girl who was like some kind of witch or something-” “Woah, really?” Dave asked in a pseudo interested but mostly distracted manner.  
“Yeah it was like, super weird. Like they said she could perform magic and stuff, and that this one time she levitated one of the girls off the second floor and threatened to drop her. But that's just what people say.” “Sick. Magic is rad.”  
Dave was clad in his blue and white swim trunks, a favourite of his for sure, and sunglasses to accompany them too. Robin was in a near microscopic bikini that boasted white and silver hues, complete with a nice blue trim. She wore sparkly blue ballet flats, protecting her bare feet from the roasting hot sand. Initially Dave might have thought it was dumb of her to bring those, but he was clearly wincing whenever he stepped forward.  
“See, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.” she was sure to tease him. “You should have worn shoes too. Next time you can borrow a pair of my own, haha~”  
Dave just shrugged her comment away, pretending like none of this was bothering him. He then looked across the sands of the vast LA beach, and noticed Trudy at her little beach stand. She certainly stood out, and he hummed, thinking it would be cool to take a picture of Robin and her together.  
Meanwhile, Trudy was just busying herself making sure her stand looked nice and steady. Most of the cute girls were playing around in the waves with their significant others, and so she was stuck to just tidy up a bit and bide her time until somebody came along. It tended to vary. Sometimes people would be so eager to come over to her that she would literally end up with a queue of them lining up. Other times it would get kind of sleepy and hit a lull like this. That was alright though, she didn't mind it so much. If it didn't pick up soon she could always pack up her things and move to a different spot.  
“Hey Robin, come here a minute.” he urged his girlfriend along and over to the woman, who looked over as they approached and just about dropped her jaw completely to the floor when she saw the girl. She couldn't believe her good fortune, and her good luck too. This was crazy! She couldn't believe that there had been such an awesome turn of events, especially when things had been getting so boring for a moment there as well.  
Of course there were plenty of beautiful women who came to this here beach, strutting their stuff with pride and rightfully so, but this girl stood out among them all. Not least of all because she was wearing...that. Trudy was going to get her chance to put her arms around this hot blonde in a bikini, something he was actually wearing because her boyfriend suggested it.  
Truly, it felt like she was being rewarded for something here. All her patience had paid off, and she was certainly very glad that she hadn't changed location before these two had a chance to find her. Her expression was almost as bright as the sun with how much it had lit up at that moment.  
Unfortunately, Robin didn't share in that optimism. As she looked up at her boyfriend she had a slight glower in her eyes, clearly not happy with things as they were. She really didn't fancy standing by that weirdo and taking a photo with her...this woman seemed strange in her opinion. Like she was hiding something...but she couldn't quite put her finger on what.  
Yet Dave and Trudy were both insisting on it.  
“C'mon babe, it'll be funny! Just a cute little photo, who cares?” he asked her, casually. “Yeah come on! Just for fun, right?” Trudy giggled and encouraged her too.  
Robin felt like she would look bratty if she insisted on refusing, so she let out a heavy sigh and just joined Trudy.

2 always beats 1, right? Well...if she didn't really have a choice in the matter then she would do it. Especially since her boyfriend was so adamant.  
“What...pose should we do?” she asked awkwardly, and Trudy hummed in thought.  
“How about the 'awkward prom photo' pose- I'm sure you know the one.”  
That would probably look best in her opinion, considering that she was taller than Robin, much taller in comparison really. Dave, being the horndog young male he was, happily agreed to this. Robin just grimaced. As if she wanted to pretend like she was going to prom with a clown, what the hell? Did they really both think that this would look good or something? Were they just both idiots? Well...she knew for sure that one of them was, and it wasn't the clown.  
“Um...I guess so?”  
So they stood next to one another, ready, and he started snapping photos on his camera. Dave was impressed. They both looked really good, so these photos would come out nicely. Robin had recently been following and going on about these pretentious photo blogs where people took pictures of dried up leaves and crap like that, Dave was much more interested in this sort of thing. These would really make the album stand out.  
Robin was just baffled though, mostly just about the situation in general. What was this woman doing dressed up as a clown on the beach? On the boardwalk maybe...but wasn't she hot in that outfit? Why didn't she wear a skimpy bikini as well? Who exactly was she kidding here?  
Well, as they continued posing, Trudy then ended up starting to playfully tickle Robin from behind. Robin burst into laughter as Trudy fulfilled her namesake.  
“Ahahaha!! Haha!!”  
She didn't want to be laughing so much. Yet how could she really help it right now?  
Frankly, she couldn't. She was overwhelmed.  
“Yo these look amazing! Hey, Babe, put your arms up in like a sexy pose or something. Clown lady, you do the same!” Dave insisted, and so she did so, albeit reluctantly. While Robin raised one arm and grasped her elbow, doing a stretch to show off her chest, Trudy peered around from her side and held her waist, smiling almost a little deliriously. This was definitely a perfect little dream come true for her, and she wanted to make the most of it.  
Trudy's fingers were incredibly deft, and quick. If Robin subtly tried to slap her hand back she would always miss. And whenever she did try to do that, Trudy saw it as less of a warning to back off, and more of an encouragement to play even harder.  
To Dave it was merely some harmless tickling and fun. He found that it was very amusing to see her like that, and he just encouraged it more and more...


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trudy's plan starts to take shape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by "Anonymous"

Following the pictures being taken, Trudy just had to approach Dave and commend him. She already liked this guy a lot, he hadn't proven to be trouble at all. The main thing was though, she felt so grateful that someone like him had been able to get someone like Robin for a girlfriend in the first place, as otherwise, she and the blonde would have never met.  
“You're one lucky guy, she's a real prize!” Trudy insisted, and she wasn't lying about that. Dave chuckled and grinned when she said that.  
“Yeah, I know right? Man, guys are always coming over and droolin' up on her and I'm just like 'yo, back off, my man'. It's totally crazy.”  
Trudy chuckled casually, and tilted her head curiously.  
“So I'm guessing you two are in college~?”  
“Yeah, we're gonna be attending soon. I think Robin is more serious about it than I am, but whatever, I can coast and I'll be fine anyway.” Dave stated naively, before grinning wider. “Besides, who actually studies in college? It's all about the parties and the sex, right?”  
“Of course.” Trudy laughed again, seeming as if she was reminiscing about something in her past for just a moment there (and truth be told, she was). “But you should make sure you study hard anyway. Trust me, I know from experience that it's better to have a balance.”  
“Yooo you went to college?” Dave slapped her shoulder with his hand and gave her a look like some sort of proud father. “That's dope. What was it, Clown College? Hahaha!”  
“Naturally.”  
Seriously, it might as well have been, considering what she got up to back then.  
She was feeling so much better about coming here now. Sometimes coming to the beach was only pleasant in the sense that she got to be on such warm sands. However, on this occasion, she had got so much more than that, and boy was she grateful for it.  
Dave was completely oblivious to the mischief she really intended to get up to. He was dumb, slow-witted, a dullard really, and so her true intentions just leapt right over his head. He was just...blissfully unaware, and she had no issues with that. It just meant that she was less likely to get in an actual confrontation with him, which boded well considering that despite her fitness, she didn't think she would stand a single chance against a guy like him in a proper fight.  
Trudy knew he was probably an idiot. He just had that thick-headed look, no offense to the guy. She could tolerate him of course, but she was more interested in lusting after his busty and beautiful blonde girlfriend. Totally, totally gorgeous, which made her feel envious of course. But she was cheerful about it, she'd already had a chance to be close with her after all.  
It was just a matter of playing her cards right, and she had always been very good at doing that sort of thing. Patience, saying and doing the perfect actions, she always knew how to approach a situation in order to get exactly what she wanted out of it. And in this case, what she wanted was Robin, as anyone surely would. Simple, she would start off with flattery. That seemed like a good road to take with a girl who was like this.  
“By the way, I have to say, I really love your bikini.” she praised her looks and smiled happily. “And those ballet flats are adorable too. Your whole outfit is really something, I have to say.”  
'Really something' was an understatement too.  
“...Thanks...” Robin uttered sheepishly, flushing just a little bit. “I'm only wearing the shoes because the sand is so hot.”  
“Of course, that's smart. I'm wearing my own shoes too-” Trudy laughed and pointed to her oversized feet. Her actual feet were still a little big considering her height, but not quite so ginormous as her clown shoes would have you believe.  
Robin nodded simply. She then glanced between Trudy and Dave, before setting her eyes solely on her boyfriend and trying to communicate to him in silence, using only the look in her eyes. Really, she needed to go. She wanted to go. But he was pretty much making her stick around with him. Not giving her much of a choice unless she wanted to storm off all of a sudden on her own and look like a total child for it.  
She cared about her image in this sense as well. There were probably some people she knew hanging around on this beach, since she was already pretty popular as it was.  
Trudy could tell that Robin needed a little bit more convincing, so she proceeded to start showing off some magic tricks that she knew. It was clear that she was very skilled at this sort of thing. She had been practicing and practicing, knowing that this was a sure way to impress people, including Robin.  
“Do you guys like magic?” she asked first, as if she were back on stage in front of an audience again. This was a routine that she was very used to doing at this point.  
Dave piped up and blurted out before Robin could: “Magic is fuckin' rad! I mean freakin' rad, sorry.”  
He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and his girlfriend rolled her eyes.  
“I don't know if we have time for this...”  
Dave turned and took her hands stat, like some sort of child begging with his mother to stay a little longer or buy something that they wanted.  
“Please Babe, let's do it! I wanna see some magic, don't you?”  
Robin jerked her hands back. “Dave!”  
“Hey and if we watch this, I'll show you some magic when we get back home.” he winked, and she turned red.

“Dave...”  
Trudy only smirked as she watched their interactions. What a cartoonish couple. Robin luckily conceded, and so the two indeed decided to stay. Thus, Trudy began her famous little magic show.  
“Here! How about...I make this coin disappear? Vanish, right before your very eyes!”  
Trudy was eager about this. She was certain that Robin would be...very...impressed...Even if the girl was looking bored right now.  
“Sweet! Hey magic is hella cool, show us what you got!” Dave encouraged, while Robin tutted dully. She didn't see the point honestly, a vanishing coin trick wasn't exactly a famous thing, was it? Famous for being so obvious, right? Oh look! I made the coin vanish and reappear behind your ear, how amazing!  
Oh, Trudy was more than happy to do just that anyway, but with a twist of course. So she proceeded to do so.  
She tilted the coin a few times between her fingers, and it glinted a few times over too. Then, in a brief moment, she suddenly clasped her hand around it, and when she opened it, the coin appeared to have vanished entirely. However, closely after that, Robin yelped as she reached into the side of her bikini so suddenly. The coin had actually disappeared and reappeared in Robin's bikini.  
Trudy reached lustfully into the confines of her bikini and pulled it out readily, smirking as she did so. Robin only gasped when she did it and went completely red in the cheeks, unable to completely cope with what was happening to her right now. So she just remained stiff and still, letting it happen, until Trudy finally pulled her hand away.  
“What kind of magic trick was that!?” Robin suddenly snapped and glared at her, which only prompted the girl to look back at her calmly and then sigh a little bit. She then sat down and pet her lap.  
“Come over here and sit on my lap, I have another magic trick to show you now.”  
Robin was especially reluctant at that point, she really didn't want to risk it, but she figured she really didn't have an option right now.  
Dave was looking eager, of course he didn't really understand this, so he was encouraging it. He just wanted her to do it. So, Robin reluctantly did so, walking over to Trudy and sitting down on her lap. Of course, she had a feeling that it wasn't as simple as it appeared to be on the surface.  
Now Trudy truly felt like the luckiest female magical clown in the world. Not only had she already had the pleasure of meeting and laying her eyes upon such a perfect and beautiful girl in the first place, but now she was able to sit with her like this. Just feeling Robin's ample body sitting on her lap made her grin.  
Every chance that Trudy had, she grabbed it, sneaking in a few tickles on Robin. Pokes, and even a few gropes along with ass swats and butt grabs. When it first started, Robin was in disbelief.  
She felt her butt being pinched, but she had a feeling that it couldn't be...a coincidence. It had to be Trudy, trying to tickle her again or something of the like. Immediately Robin was on edge, and when it happened twice she was tempted to shoot up from her lap and run away from her. However, Dave was clearly having such a good time watching her as she was sitting there, and he was laughing his ass off at the sight of it.  
Robin was shocked, how could he laugh considering that she was his girlfriend and this was happening right now? Was he not mad about this? Well...clearly not. It made her more than a little bit peeved as she remained there, staying still but jerking away whenever Trudy tried to touch her sides or anything like that.  
Well, it only got worse from that point onwards too. Trudy proceeded to grab her more firmly in various places, right underneath so Dave actually couldn't see it happening. Maybe that was why he was so happy. He saw Robin laughing and assumed that there was nothing but fun going on. How wrong he was.  
It might have been fun had Robin not already been taken...and had this not been so completely out of the blue.  
It was clear that he was oblivious even to his surroundings. Like the colorful Pride glags that were posted by her magic stand, indicating that she may indeed have an actual romantic interest in Robin. Or the pinup calendar that was hanging in the back as well. A brunette in a bathing suit, really not too different from the one that Robin was wearing, though ironically probably a little bit more modest.  
Even ditzy Robin knew what was up, and by her reactions she was trying to get Dave to notice it. Yet he wouldn't pick up on anything she was doing, he just really didn't seem to notice at all. It was incredibly frustrating for her. She ended up just giving up...but Trudy was taking advantage of that for sure. Able to tell that Dave was unaware of the truth here, she didn't let up for even a single moment at all.  
He just thought the clown was being funny and silly. After all...she was a clown. So that made sense of course. He couldn't see why there would be anything odd about this, so he just carried on laughing his way to what seemed like the sky, and Robin eventually had to snap right at him.  
“Babe! What the hell!? How can you just stand there?!”  
He stared at her for a time, like he was trying to register what she was saying inside his own dim head, but was somehow struggling with it. However, he ended up smirking and just continuing to act like a fool.  
“Trudy's just teasing you, Babe! Relax, geez!” he insisted, then laughed a little more.  
Truly, he couldn't see any problems here at all. After all, this clown was a girl, right? Why on earth then, would the clown be interested in Robin? It simply made no sense to him at all. God made women for men, not women for women, wasn't that the case?  
Yes indeed...he had his own opinions on the subject, so he hardly seemed to care a lot.  
Besides...even if this clown did want Robin in such a sexual way, she certainly wouldn't be groping her right in front of her boyfriend, right? How did that make sense, really? She would have to be a total fool, wouldn't she?  
Trudy was having a good time, and it seemed that at least one of the other two was feeling the same way too. So, she proceeded to entertain the couple for hours and hours, until the day swiftly ended up turning to dusk. Dave remembered then that he was supposed to get to work early the next day, telling Robin:  
“Actually Babe, we better go in a second.” he uttered, suddenly turning just a little bit more serious than before. “Like I gotta work and stuff.”  
Of course, perhaps this was her out. She was immediately encouraged to come with him. Finally, she could just move on from this quickly.  
Trudy however, was a very smart lady indeed. She was quick to seize this opportunity while she had the chance, and suddenly piped up:  
“Don't worry about it! I'll watch Robin for you during this evening. So you can go.” she insisted. “We can go back to my beach house, it's just by here. Then I can drive her home, that way she doesn't have to leave so early.”  
This was, of course, not some sort of selfless act on her own part. It was intentional, intended to grasp a hold of this situation firmly and make sure that she didn't lose the chance she had. She wasn't in a rush to give up someone who was like Robin. Robin was just perfect...it was rare for someone like her to come along.  
So, she didn't want to risk letting her go for even a single second.  
“I'll take good care of your pretty little girlfriend.” she insisted to Dave, and he seemed to buy it completely, like some sort of fool really. Because, to be quite frank, that's what he was. He bought her words hook line and sinker, just completely convinced by what she was saying.  
Robin knew what was really going on here, and she started to panic, looking at him frantically and quickly begging:  
“Wait! Wait wait wait a second, please!” she begged quickly. “Don't leave me alone with this--”  
She cut herself off, kind of hesitant to say it, but this clown was a total pervert and she didn't quite know what to think of it. She only knew that she definitely didn't want to stick around for much longer at all.  
She was all but begging for Dave not to leave her alone. Yet when he saw her acting so desperately he just couldn't understand it at all. Why on earth was she getting so up in arms about something like this, something that ought not to be a big deal in the slightest?  
“Hey come on, there's nothing to worry about.” he insisted and shook his head. “You're panicking about nothing. It's all inside your head, you know?”  
He was sighing heavily, rolling his eyes at that point like he was getting tired of what she was saying.  
Dave figured, even if this woman was a pervert, he would much rather leave her with her than some perverted old guy instead. To him, he just didn't see a problem with it, and he even had a spring in his step as he walked away into the sunset, whistling a happy tune. Like he just didn't have a single care in the world.  
Robin was mortified frankly. Geez.  
He just left her there with the practically drooling clown, and there was a heavy sigh on her part as Trudy linked her arms with her own and grinned.  
“Perfect~!”


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trudy finally gets the buxom bikini babe to come to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by "Anonymous"

Trudy wasted no time. She was feeling very lucky about this. She had somewhat worried that things might become tricky, but Dave having a need to leave was the key to getting this girl alone. She finally had a chance to do what she really wanted now, and she was more than a little bit confident that things would work out precisely how she desired.  
She really wasted no time dragging Robin by her elbows to her beach house. At first, she attempted to try and pull away. Yet she had no luck in that effort, so she ended up being pulled along faster. Trudy looked down at her and laughed a little.  
“Sorry, but I don't want to risk you running off after that knucklehead.” she insisted, and Robin just groaned and gave up, becoming more relaxed even if she hardly felt it.  
Trudy was quite sly when she had to be. Robin didn't really need to worry so much though, did she? All she had to do was come up with a plan to romance this blonde, and that was exactly what she had done. This girl was only clad in bikini and flats, technically she wasn't exactly trying to dress to stand out, and yet she managed to regardless.  
So of course, didn't this seem like a more than likely thing to happen? Either way, she figured that Robin would be better to stop struggling so much like that. It was only a matter of time before they would reach the house then, and Trudy was looking forward to that of course.  
The truth behind it all...all of this...was...well...she was admittedly pretty lonely. She had been that way for quite some time ever since Valerie left her, and that was a few years back now. She was starting to think that perhaps it was time for her to settle down with a trophy wife. Her methods were...questionable. However, she felt like it was the right decision, and she certainly didn't want to let someone like Robin slip through her fingers.  
Trudy had put a lot of money into purchasing this beachside property, but considering she was there so often it made sense that she would do such a thing. She needed a base where she could conduct her business without always being stuck at a rickety old stand in the sand. Well actually...it wasn't all that rickety. Honestly it was pretty well crafted, but still. The point remained.  
“...”  
Though Robin was understandably pissed off with all of this, she had to admit when she first saw the beach house that it did look like a nice place. All white walls and big glass windows, your typical swanky condo of this sort. Actually, she wondered how a simple clown was able to afford such a nice place.  
Well, Trudy had been a hard worker, even if that alone had its caveats. She bothered to get a double BS after all, and she had succeeded in finishing college at UCLA, before then receiving her first real job placement as an Athletic Trainer for the girls team there. Naturally, she made no efforts to hide her sexuality then, as she had come to terms with the fact that she liked girls. And like some sort of naughty cartoon character, she'd always be the one trying to tickle the cheerleading students. 'Tickle' of course, it was a little more like a pat on the butt or a brush of a breast here and there.  
The thing was...Trudy never saw it as anything malevolent. She was finally accepting who she really was, that she actually happened to be a lesbian and she no longer had to supress it. But in her eagerness, she had a no holds barred sort of attitude. She figured none of the other girls would have a problem with it, but of course they did, and she gained quite the reputation there...

She still had a reputation now, but Robin hadn't been aware of it until that stupid photo session. It made her so angry- how dare this stupid old clown ruin her perfect little beach date!? Sure...cougars could be hot, alright. But she didn't swing that way, she had her man already, and no offense, but she wasn't a fan of face paint.  
Not to mention the approach. If Trudy had just come right out and said 'hey you're smoking hot' she probably would have been a little weirded out...but at least none of this would have happened, right?  
When they reached the house, Trudy finally let her go as soon as she was inside, and Robin immediately slammed her foot down in anger.  
“You are ridiculous! Like, do you seriously expect me to hang around in this creepy house with you!?”  
Granted it was more sleek than creepy, but it was Trudy's presence that had the effect.  
Meanwhile, as mischievous as she had been in planning this, Trudy was still of no opinion that this was wrong in any way. After all, she had been single for so long and this perfect girl just landed right in her lap? Hah...if that wasn't a good turn of fate then she didn't know what was. Either way, she planned to stick by her. This wouldn't be like that situation with Valerie either...  
“You don't need to look so worried you know, I'm not some psychopathic murderer.” she insisted, but Robin only scowled.  
“Hah! You could have had me fooled, dragging me to your house like this.”  
“Well...you wouldn't have come if I had just asked you, would you?”  
True.  
“...Besides, I'm hoping that maybe you'll change your tune.” Trudy sidled closer and touched both of Robin's hips, smiling at her. “We had a lot of fun on the beach, so surely you want to have more fun now? I'm thinking that maybe it could lead to something.”  
Yes...hopefully lead to Robin falling truly in love with her, and the two of them living here happily together with no Dave at all. That was the dream outcome anyway, but Trudy would still be happy if she even got close to it.  
Robin's eyes narrowed though, and she quickly slapped Trudy's hands away in defiance, scoffing. Now that they were in a well lit house she could actually see what this woman looked like, properly, not battling against the glare of sunshine or anything. Trudy was, admittedly, someone with a nice face and physique. If you looked past the garish clown makeup and costume, Robin could acknowledge that she was probably a pretty woman.  
So...did that explain it? Did this lady think that she was something people wouldn't be able to resist, and that was why she was so bold in her actions? Probably...  
“Who are you anyway?? Do you know me from before or something, because this is so totally weird!”  
“Oh, no today is the first day I met you.” Trudy slipped behind her and hugged her from there, still trying to hold her in some way or other while they talked to each other. “But you're so gorgeous, I just couldn't help myself.”  
Robin stared, blinking a couple of times, before admittedly going a little pink at that. Really now? Well...okay, she was happy to hear that she was 'gorgeous' anyway, even considering current circumstances. But she still wasn't going to give in that easily.  
“...What the hell is this?” she suddenly let out a heavy sigh and looked around at the house properly. There was a seating area with nice leather couches by the fireplace, so she broke free from Trudy's hold again and went over there. Trudy seemed a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to tickle her much more, but she was quick to follow and sit down close beside her too. Robin shifted away to the arm but of course she seemed like a magnet to this metal clown.  
“...Fine. Fine! Whatever!” she snapped a little, losing her temper briefly, before placing a hand against Trudy's chest just in case, making sure the clown kept at least some distance while she attempted to speak to her.  
“If you're determined to make this into something more, then I gotta know who you are, and I gotta know why you're doing this.”  
Trudy admittedly hesitated just a little then. Did this really have to be a psychology session rather than a tickling one? Well...at the very least, she supposed that it was a good opportunity to tell her story.

“Alright...”


	4. Act IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by "Anonymous"

Well...where to begin?  
Trudy was born to very conservative Catholic parents, Ralph and Mary Murphy. They lived together in a decently sized house in Oxnard California, and Trudy never had any siblings, she was an only child.  
From the very first moment she could walk, talk, and truly understand the world around her, Trudy knew she wasn't like other girls. She had no interest in boys, instead she would always be crushing hard over girls who were in her classes.  
However, although it was completely normal, she felt like she had a need to keep her crushes secret, as she was convinced that there was nobody out there who was the 'same way' as her. Yet she didn't necessarily act all that girly anyway. She was always very athletic, and even as a child her parent's friends would speculate that she would grow up to be tall and rather strong. It seemed inevitable.  
Trudy was also quite the tomboy too. While her female friends preferred to be playing with cute dolls and tiny model houses where you could even customize the food on the plates, Trudy was far more interested in gathering means to play funny pranks and practical jokes. Her mischievousness was rampant right from back then, and everyone, even her own parents, had to be careful not to turn their back on the sneaky little girl.  
That was what made her happy though. Back then she felt truly free, and it just so happened that she was attracted to other females. That was no big deal though, right?  
Well...it turned into one as soon as she became a teenager.  
Her best friend Carrie was someone that Trudy had known for the longest time, and so of course, she figured that she could trust her. It made sense at the time to reveal to her that she was gay.  
However, Carrie must have gossiped about it after all, as very soon the news quickly swept through the school that she was a lesbian. It came to light when Trudy's parents received a phone call one day from the mother of a fellow female student. Trudy had been able to tell what it was about, even if she couldn't hear the conversation, and had hid around the side of the wall sheepishly while she listened.  
The way her mother's tone dropped and turned disappointed was something that made her own heart sink. Why did it matter? Was she not entitled to like girls if she wanted to?  
Apparently not. Both Ralph and Mary sat her down that evening and they had a long talk into the early hours. At first Trudy was stubborn, but eventually it dragged on so long that she ended up rolling her eyes and saying what she felt would appease them.  
“You're right, it's just a phase, I'll get over it.”  
Of course, it wasn't just a phase. If it was a phase then it was a hell of a long one, and that didn't seem too likely. Trudy knew who she really was deep down inside, and she also knew that she would never change for anybody, not even her family. They clearly cared about her, but they just didn't understand.  
After that night, her internal thoughts were likely the exact opposite of what they had hoped for. Was she going to stop this? Like hell she was! If anything, she was going to embrace it, her true self, her true sexuality. The talk they had only made her homosexuality become more stubbornly pronounced.  
That was all well and good. Stay out of her parents' eyeline and she'd likely be able to live as who she really was, regardless of what other people said about her. Trudy knew now that she wasn't alone in this world, there were actually many other people like her. Things would only get easier, right?  
There was only one problem though. Beyond her sexuality, Trudy had another facet of herself that she had carried with her ever since she did all those pranks as a child. They had started out innocently of course, but once she reached a certain age she was able to come to terms with the fact that she actually had a fetish for tickling people. Of course, 'people' really meant other girls.  
That was why she soon earned the moniker 'Trudy the Tickler'. It became what she was known for, and she was happy enough with that. Standing out in some way at school wasn't always such a bad thing after all.

Trudy wasn't on the cheerleading team, but she did play basketball, softball and volleyball throughout all 4 years of her high school experience. She also had her first serious girlfriend during that time- a girl named Shelly.  
It was like a dream come true. For a long while, Trudy had wondered if she might find anyone else in her school who was like her. These were formative years, so dating at least once was important, right? Well of course it was. She had to become her own new person, she had to transform herself through these years, and she needed at least one experience like that to solidify things and assure her that she definitely did want to be with girls for the rest of her life.  
Honestly, it always did seem too good to be true that someone like Shelly would end up with someone like her. They couldn't have been more polar opposites. Shelly was petite, feminine, delicate and shy. On the other hand, Trudy was tall, masculine, gregariously funny and also very inappropriate and forward with everyone around her. It didn't matter whether it was a teacher or a student, she would always say whatever she was thinking, and it ended up giving her some valuable clout on the school grounds.  
Either way, she and Shelly ended up together, and as a couple they got a lot of attention. That felt good too. Trudy could show off who she was, embrace it fully, no longer fear what other people would think of it. Lesbian and proud, that was the way she rolled from that point onwards.  
However...things couldn't stay so sunny forever. They dated throughout Senior year, and it really did seem like they would always be together. Yet...it was the night before prom when Trudy's phone buzzed and she picked it up, only to hear Shelly on the other end:  
“...I...didn't want to call you tomorrow...because maybe this way you'll still have time to find another date...” “...Shelly? What...what are you talking about?”  
“I'm sorry Trudy. I can't lie to you anymore, it's not fair. The truth is...I don't love you. I wondered if I did for a long time, but I don't. I was just going through a little phase-”  
All that time was a 'little phase'? “I really love boys. I'm sorry.”  
Needless to say, they didn't talk again after that.  
At the very least, Trudy refused to let her academics suffer because of this. Without a girlfriend she had more time to focus on studying, and she ended up attending UCLA, getting a double BS in Exercise Science and Athletic Training. It was a proud moment for her when she finished college, and soon after she ended up getting the training job there.  
Working with the Girls Cheerleader Team was pure Heaven for Trudy. Some of them went along with it, others threatened to slap her in the face, but it was all equally good fun for her. She enjoyed it so much.  
So really, this was a dream job come true for her. The chance to tickle cheerleaders, under the guise of 'treating their athletic injuries'? Uh, hell yes. Trudy couldn't have been more eager to be a 'model employee' in this situation.  
Out loud and proud, as she always loved to be, Trudy wasted no time, nor no effort, on hiding her sexuality from the otherwise straight girls on the cheerleading team there. Why would she? There wasn't any problem with it after all, was there now?  
The girls only ended up discussing Trudy after every session, chatting about it in the locker room.  
“You know what Trudy said to me today? She said I have nice big boobs. I mean, I do, but what's her point??” “She seems desperate, she's always commenting about me and I'm just like 'no, I have a boyfriend'.” “Shouldn't she be fired? She's not even doing her job properly!”  
“Hell, she touched my butt the other day, and if I hadn't been so slow to react I would have spun around and slapped that bitch!”  
“Well she just said I look 'hot', I'll take it.”  
“You'll take anything, won't you?”  
Their conversations like this could last for an hour or more. Trudy became the real talk of the town, except in this case, the town was the UCLA Girls Cheerleading Team, and the talk was more like perverted gossip.  
Yet still, even now, Trudy was of the mindset that it was all just good fun. She personally couldn't see any problems with it at all, so she happily carried on as she was, without so much as a single care in the world. Trudy quickly developed the same sort of reputation among the young female student body at UCLA, along with the cheerleaders too of course.  
Trudy the Perverted Tickler, was that more of an appropriate name for it? She certainly seemed eager to cop a feel if she ever could. It became quite normal for the school bus to become a popular locale for playing games relating to her. The girls on the cheerleading squad would dare one another to sit on Trudy the Tickler's lap. Many girls were too creeped out or scared to even try doing it (often ending up just being mocked by the other girls for chickening out), while some of the other girls would summon up the bravery to do so.  
Those that did caught Trudy's attention all the more, as they seemed more prone to actually having a good time with her. So whenever college break rolled around in between semesters and school years, Trudy would often invite the girls (those that were corageous enough at least) to her beach house. How could they resist? It was a beautiful location, and she had a pool as well as the beach around her, so there was plenty to do.  
Trudy of course always looked forward to the start of every school year, as the incoming crop of freshman cheerleaders were perfect for her. Like a cat spying some fresh meat, she would slyly approach and let them know why she had such a nickname too. She always just wanted to have fun though, that was why she did it. It was an almost childish mindset that she had, the consequences of her actions didn't even seem to really occur to her.  
Yet the UCLA wasn't her entire life, and she had things going on outwith it too. Outside of school, Trudy entered into a proper long term relationship with Valerie Thompson, an Art Major there. Compared to how Shelly had been, Valerie seemed more suited to Trudy, even if she was still very much her opposite. Petite, blonde, cute and feminine, the only difference was her interest in the arts which gave them a little more to talk about. Trudy loved girls like her, definitely her type.  
Truth be told actually, Valerie was just a freshman and had never had a lesbian relationship or thought in her life until she met Trudy. At the time when they were first getting to know each other she was in a committed relationship, engaged to her fiancee Michael. Yet she ended up breaking it off after learning that he was cheating on her.  
Typical. Valerie, distraught at the time, turned to Trudy for advice and assistance, and they ended up becoming closer than ever before. She moved into Trudy's beach house, and soon got used to Trudy's perversions and her ticklish, grabby hands. In a way I was almost cute. Trudy seemed to have a good heart, she just couldn't help herself, and Valerie learned to live with it.  
Actually, Valerie really hated to be tickled since she was so susceptible to it, but she was helpless to stop Trudy when she launched an attack like that. If someone had used a telescope to see inside their upper windows, those big glass sheets would reveal a petite blonde in a bikini running away from a tall athletic lesbian who was more than a little desperate to get her hands on her.  
It went on for many years. They eventually ended up entering into a domestic partnership after a while, both of them feeling like they were really meant for one another.  
Valerie loved Trudy, but the woman was far from perfect. She was loud, boisterous, fun loving (which wasn't such a bad thing she supposed) but also dirty and crass. She was incredibly open about her lesbian lifestyle which was respectable, but Valerie would always get annoyed when she cat-called other girls on the street, or when she would pat the buns of a pretty young hostess or waitress in a restaurant. Couldn't Trudy at least understand that this sort of thing made Valerie get jealous? What partner wouldn't feel that way?  
Plus her favourite past-time of all- much to Valerie's chagrin- was frequenting popular strip clubs in town, ogling the female dancers and strippers. This was always uncomfortable for Valerie, because she didn't want Trudy ogling anyone but herself.

Actually, she often thought to herself hat Trudy reminded her of that cartoon skunk character from Warner Brothers.  
“What was the name of that skunk again? Pepe Le Pew, right?”  
“Are you comparing me to a skunk?” Trudy pouted when she first suggested his, but Valerie couldn't shake away the comparison once she had made it. That was right, Pepe Le Pew was like a poster child for sexual harassment, endlessly hitting on poor Penelope Pussycat and never holding back about it.  
Didn't that sound just like Trudy?  
Well, by the time that Trudy was 35, she found herself loving every single second of her dream job as the Athletic Trainer for the cheerleaders. During every bus ride to and from football games, Trudy would almost always have a different gullible cheerleader on her lap, and they only seemed more and more eager about it too. Her reputation was something she felt very proud about.  
She had her dream job, her dream woman and her dream lifestyle. Life was perfect.  
Until one fateful day.  
A short-statured brunette on the team by the name of Sarah Sweeney put out an accusation against Trudy, claiming that the woman had fondled her in the training room. Soon after that, other girls came forward with their own complaints, and it stopped being such a casual joke.  
These were all very major events to be happening of course, but the very final straw that broke the camel's back was when on a bus ride home from a game vs. Cal state, a young sophomore named Sandy Edwards claimed to school officials that when sitting on Trudy's lap she had been touched inappropriately. Naturally, they called Trudy to their offices as soon as they heard about this debacle.  
“If this is really happening then it's a serious issue, Trudy. You need to be honest with us, tell us what really happened.”  
Yet Trudy couldn't. This was saddening, how could she admit the countless allegations that piled up over the years? Yet how could she also deny them? She didn't want to do either, she didn't want to face the consequences nor did she want to lie. This was all just meant to be a bit of fun, she never meant to hurt anyone.  
These people wouldn't understand though, and so she kept her lip buttoned. Before the LAPD had the chance to get involved and make this a criminal investigation, and before the entire campus of UCLA was rocked by the sex scandal, Trudy resigned. It was the best choice to make, especially since the athletic body had given her the ultimatum of 'resign or we call the LAPD'.  
Trudy thus managed to avoid the charge of Felony Sexual Assault, but was left jobless. Naturally, after all that had happened, her 13 year relationship ended as Valerie left her, for, of course, a man.  
So much had happened, and yet Trudy remained defiant. Why would she change who she was? There was nothing wrong. She was proud to be who she was, happy to speak her mind, and she had no inhibitions. She couldn't imagine living any other way, and to her, patting a girl on the backside and complimenting her on her shapely form was a form of flattery.  
Although Trudy avoided criminal punishment, she was still blacklisted in athletic training circles and her degree became nothing but a worthless sheet of paper. She could no longer make a living doing what she went to school for. Yet her fetish remained, and she knew she had to find a job where she would be able to get her hands on other young adult women. Yet she wasn't skilled enough to be something like a massage therapist or anything like that. Usually these positions required a much more delicate touch than she had, and it would be tricky to tickle anyone in a salon or spa like that too.  
She always wanted to learn magic, however, and she always found clowns to be very funny and cool. Right from when she was a kid she had never been scared of them, rather she always enjoyed seeing them.  
So, deciding it was high time she moved on to new venues in her life, signing up for a 12 month magic class and in the process learning the very magic tricks she used with Robin in the future. Of course, she was sworn to secrecy to never reveal their inner workings...  
After that success, she proceeded to do another 12 month training program at a clown school in the local community college. That went well too, and Trudy eventually realized that with her long skilled fingers, her tall physique, and her playfully mischievous (albeit highly perverted) nature, she would be a sure hit as a female clown who performed magic tricks!  
That was when she truly became 'Trudy the Tickling Clown'.  
Just as she predicted, she became an instant smash, earning rave reviews at private shows all over Beverly Hills and Los Angeles. Some women had all the luck, it seemed, as she had risen so highly after falling so low. Speaking of women, Trudy soon enough found no shortage of gullible (although straight and heterosexual) young attractive LA females for her shows. Who they were varied, but it tended to be either her stage assistants (who Trudy made sure always dressed very scantily) or lucky audience participants.  
One of Trudy's all time favourite tricks was inviting some young lady from the audience to sit on her lap.  
“And I will read your fortune~” she would insist, though it would always be something to make the poor girl flush with embarassment in front of the crowd.  
That, or she would tickle someone silly if they couldn't guess which cup had the marble in it, stuff like that.  
It was a lot of fun, but deja vu eventually came around when one of Trudy's female assistants, someone she actually trusted and enjoyed spending time with, accused her of sexual harassment again. There was no proof though, and so Trudy promptly fired her before she caused any more trouble, hiring another girl to replace her instead.  
With that brief annoying blip over, Trudy was once again loving life. She found her natural calling as a mischievous, grabby handed and perverted clown.  
It was truly perfect.  
...  
“Which leads us to now.”  
By the time Trudy had finished her rather long but certainly intriguing story, Robin had helped herself to the bottle of wine from the fridge, and had long since given up using a glass with it. She looked over at Trudy quietly while she sipped from it, leaning back against the leather couch and sighing heavily.  
“...Wow...Well...there were some things I didn't expect. I thought you were just being a pervert for the sake of being a pervert, but I guess there was more to it than that.”  
“I'm happy that you listened to me.” Trudy seemed perky enough, mostly because Robin's body looked even more enticing when it was cast in the light of the fireplace. It was totally dark outside now, so it felt nice and warm to be inside her beach house like this.  
Robin paused and thought for a little while. Maybe it seemed a little dumb of her to think this way but...she was starting to feel something for Trudy. She wasn't just this one sided, one dimensional weird clown lady character after all. Although there were plenty of questionable things that had happened, she could at least appreciate the honesty, and the fact that Trudy didn't seem to be a genuinely bad person.  
This was...not a turn of events that she had been expecting. It left her wondering.  
First, she thought about Dave. The guy was a total dummy, I mean seriously as thick-headed as they come. And when Robin really considered things practically, it was pretty clear that she was only with him because he was hot on he surface. In that case it was probably the same vice versa. She reckoned that much like what had happened to Trudy with Shelly, he could end up dumping her at any time and leaving her bewildered and alone again.  
Likewise, she knew she had the capacity to do it herself...and she was genuinely tempted.  
“So...is that why you brought me here? The main reason is because you want me to be your new Valerie?” When Robin said that, Trudy just smiled and nodded.  
“Please.”  
Was this weird?

Despite everything...Robin felt...  
She felt like she was going to say....


End file.
